Watashi no Ai no Monogatari no Saigo ni
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis SMA biasa yang hari-harinya penuh dengan kesenangan. Namun, semuanya kian berubah karena banyak masalah yang bermunculan. Ditambah dengan kisah cintanya yang menarik. Dan bagaimana akhir kisah cintanya nanti? Read and Review.


**Halllooo… semuanya… aku kembali mempublish sebuah fic yang pemeran utama disini adalah Sakura.H. jangan merasa bosan yach karena aku membuat fic dengan chara ini. Ngg, baiklah… tak ada yang ingin aku sampaikan di sini. Langsung saja… let's go..!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T saja sudah cukup**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, and AU*sperti biasanya aku selalu membuat fic kehidupan SMA biasa***

**Main character : Sakura. H**

**Pairing : Masih di rahasiakan **

**Happy reading, Minna-san^^**

**##Watashi no Ai no Monogatari no Saigo ni##**

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan**

**Someone POV**

Padang rumput..

Di sekelilingku hanya ada padang rumput hijau yang luas..

Udara yang sangat sejuk menerpa kulitku dengan lembut..

Bau basah rumput yang seperti habis tersiram air hujan sangat menyejukan..

Langit yang berwarna biru di temani awan menjadi lukisan yang sangat indah..

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini?

Apa ini mimpi?

.

.

Kutepukkan kedua telapak tangan ke pipiku..

Rasanya sedikit sakit.. berarti ini bukan mimpi..

.

.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh padang rumput luas ini.. di ujung sana dengan kedua mata emeraldku, ku melihat sebuah pohon sakura. Sungguh aneh pohon sakura itu tumbuh tepat di tengah-tengah padang rumput seperti ini.

Ku dekati pohon sakura itu dengan langkah kecil. Kaki ku yang telanjak tanpa alas kaki terasa sedikit geli karena menginjak rerumputan itu. Namun, terasa juga sangat empuk karena ketebalan tumbuhan hijau itu sendiri.

Udara yang hangat karena sinar matahari, membuat hatiku ikut menghangat. Bahkan tak dapat di cegah kini di bibirku terhias oleh sebuah senyuman. Entah kenapa melihat pohon sakura itu hatiku merasa sangat tenang dan.. menyenangkan.

Angin yang berhembus walaupun sedang membuatku harus memegang rambutku karena secara tak sengaja menghalangi pandanganku.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di bawah pohon sakura ini. Lantas ku dudukan diriku sambil menyenderkan punggungku ke batang pohon besar itu.

Haaaahhh… sejuk sekali rasanya. Membuatku memejamkan kedua mataku menikmati semilir angin sejenak.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja kegiatanku terhenti karena aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sini.

Dengan terpaksa ku buka kedua mataku secara perlahan. Dan dapat kulihat kini di depanku sesosok orang. Pandanganku pada sosok itu tak jelas karena sosok itu berdiri tepat di bawah sinar matahari, membuat kedua mataku tersorot langsung oleh matahari. Silau sekali.

"Tolong jangan berdiri disitu!" ucapku dan dengan segera berdiri dari duduk santaiku.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menarik pergelangan tangan kananku. Membuatku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhku di peluk oleh sosok itu dengan sangat erat. Dan kini aku tahu jika sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki berbadan tegap dan aku yakin kini wajahku sangat memerah. Darahku semuanya serasa berkumpul di wajahku.

"Ma… maaf.. tapi.." ucapanku terpotong olehnya.

"Ssttt…"

Suara ini.. suara yang dulu pernah aku kenal. Suara yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku dulu. Tetapi aku tak tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Aku… lupa akan sosok pemilik suara ini.

"Kenapa kau… tiba-tiba memelukku?" Suara ku sedikit teredam karena wajahku berhimpitan dengan dadanya yang bidang.

Alih-alih menjawab laki-laki itu malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Dan kini malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku. Ku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa tengkuk ku.

"Hangat… pelukan seperti ini baru pertama kali ku rasakan," batinku dan tersenyum senang. Membalas pelukan laki-laki itu. Aku belum mengenalnya tetapi entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan dan kenyamanan berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sakura," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Kau tahu juga namaku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hahaaa.. kau sangat lucu seperti biasanya."

Aku sedikit kesal kepadanya ketika menertawakan ucapanku. Memangnya apanya yang lucu dengan ucapanku.

"Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, Sakura. Aku hanya merasa senang mendengar suaramu lagi."

Aku hanya terdiam menunggu kata-kata apalagi yang akan terucap oleh bibirnya.

"Sudah lama aku merindukan dirimu.. dan ingat baik-baik kata-kata yang aku katakan setelah ini!"

Selang beberapa detik dia terdiam, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dan aku yang berada di dalam pelukannya hanya diam mematung. Seolah-olah tubuh ini membiarkan saja di peluk olehnya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu.." Dia memulai ucapannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu.." Memulai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Dari dulu sampai sekarang perasaan itu masih ada." Kata-kata yang di ucapkannya terakhir.

"…" Aku hanya terdiam membisu mendengar penuturannya barusan. Laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang sama sekali aku tidak kenal menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

".."

Tiba-tiba saja langit yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung, gelap pekat. Angin yang berhembus mulai menjadi kencang. Dan udara yang menerpa kulitku menjadi terasa sangat dingin.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi…" ucap laki-laki itu tiba-tiba dan melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan juga dengan secepat kilat menjauh dariku. Membelakangi tubuhku, membuatku tak bisa mengenali sosoknya.

"Aku tak ada kesempatan melihat wajahnya," lirihku sedih.

Yang dapat tertangkap oleh kedua mata emeraldku hanyalah punggung tegapnya saja. Benar-benar tak jelas sosoknya itu. Di tambah lagi langit pun menjadi semakin gelap dari sebelumnya.

"Tunggulah! Sebentar lagi kita pasti akan bertemu…dan roda takdir kita berdua akan berjalan." Dia berbicara masih membelakangiku dan hanya sedikit menengokan kepalanya, hanya sedikit dan itupun sekilas.

"Tidak…! Tunggu dulu..setidaknya biarkan aku tahu namamu," ucapku.

Namun, terlambat… sosok laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku bersamaan dengan gugurnya bunga sakura. Bertebrangan mengelilingiku. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis. Namun, dapat kurasakan sedikit bahwa terasa rasa sakit di hatiku ketika aku ditinggalkan sendiri. Kedua tanganku bergerak keatas menutup wajahku sendiri.

Dan ketika aku membuka kedua mataku kembali aku berada di dalam kamarku sendiri.

**End Someone POV**

"Mimpi.." ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Dirinya bangun dari tidur berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Di sentuhnya dadanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rasanya berdebar-debar..dan mimpi itu seperti nyata. Terlampau sangat nyata."

Di sibakannya poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan tangannya bisa merasakan bekas air mata yang masih basah di pelupuk matanya juga pipinya. "Aku… menangis? Seperti dimimpi itu…"

Seketika jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar mengingat akan mimipi itu.

"Apa mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan?"

Seketika lamunan gadis berambut cherry itu terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Sakura… bukankah ini hari pertamamu di kelas XI? Jangan sampai terlambat, sayang!" ucap seseorang dari luar.

Seketika kedua mata emerald gadis itu terbelalak lebar. Dirinya sekarang baru ingat jika hari ini semua murid yang naik kelas menjadi kelas XI di haruskan datang pagi karena akan di adakan apel.

"Ya, bu… Sakura sudah bangun. Bilang pada kakak tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi," teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia turun dari tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya menendang jauh selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, selimut itu jatuh ke bawah. Sedangkan Ibunya yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum geli.

"Huufftt… Sakura.. Sakura," ucap Ibunya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar anak gadisnya yang tersisa satu-satunya di keluarga Haruno.

"Mana Sakura, bu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah kecoklatan melirik ibunya yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Baru bangun," jawab Ibunya.

"Hah? Yang benar saja, bu? Pemalas sekali dia."

"Sasori… jangan bilang seperti itu pada adikmu sendiri," ucap ibunya dan menggetok pelan kepalanya. Dan setelahnya tersenyum simpul. Kedua tangannya kini di sibukan dengan mengoleskan selai strawberry pada roti tawar untuk Sakura.

"Biar aku saja, bu. Lebih baik ibu buatkan teh saja untuk ayah," ucap sosok laki-laki berambut merah kecoklatan itu, dan mengambil alih rotinya.

"Baik.. baik. O, ya, Sasori.. antarkan adikmu!" Pesan ibunya sebelum melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya menggerutu tak jelas sambil mengoleskan banyak selai strawberry ke roti tawarnya.

**##Watashi no Ai no Monogatari no Saigo ni##**

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah masuk ke dalamnya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Di tubuhnya yang sangat putih seperti porselen itu tertlilit sebuah handuk hitam. Rambutnya pun terlihat basah karena terlihat tetes-tetes air yang jatuh ke karpet yang menjadi pijakan kakinya.

"Hihihiiihi…" gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terkikik sendiri ketika melihat sebuh seragam sekolahnya. Sebuah seragam khusus untuk murid yang naik kelas. Di sekolah Sakura memang seperti itu. Warna seragam setiap tingkatan kelas berbeda-beda. Untuk kelas satu seragam sailor polos berwarna hijau.

Nah, sedangkan seragam yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya adalah sangat berbeda. Untuk kelas XI jurusan Ips seperti dirinya seragamnya berwarna hitam polos. Dari atasan sampai bawahan berwarna hitam polos. Hanya bagian lengan pendek atasannya terdapat kerutan membutanya sedikit mengembung. Dan bawahanya seperti biasa rok rempel pendek di atas lutut lima centi. Sedangkan untuk kelas XI jurusan Ipa berwarna merah marun.

.

.

Sakura sekarang duduk di depan kursi merja riasnya menghadap sebuah cermin. Menyisir pelan rambut merah muda panjangnya setelah sebelumnya di keringkan dengan bantuan hairdryer. Menjepitkan sebuah jepitan strawberry kecil diantara sisi kedua poninya. Setelahnya mengoleskan sedikit bedak dan lipgloss strawberry di bibir mungilnya.

"Wah, wah, wah… adiku sudah besar dan tumbuh jadi gadis sangat cantik ternyata," ucap seseorang di ambang pintu dan nyengir 3 jari dengan posisi punggung menyender pada pintu, kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya. Sedangkan kedua bola mata coklat kemerahannya menatap lembut sosok Sakura.

Sakura melirik seseorang di ambang pintu itu dengan ekor matanya. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya juga namun tak selebar cengiran seseorang itu. "Tentu saja… tak ada 'anak kecil' lagi di dalam rumah ini," ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apakah yang namanya bukan 'anak kecil' itu harus selalu di bangunkan setiap hari oleh ibunya sendiri, eh?"

Sakura cemberut mendengar penuturan kakaknya sendiri. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Kakak..."

"Iya… iya… cepat turun dan sarapan. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan mengantarmu," ucapnya dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ambang pintu kamar Sakura.

Dengan segera Sakura memakai kaos kaki berwarna hitam sebatas betis, di bawah lutut sedikit pada kedua kaki jenjangnya. Setelahnya bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit merapikan penampilan seragamnya kembali. Sakura melihat penampilan dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum. "Baiklaaaahhh! Semangaaatt!" teriaknya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

Setelahnya dia menyambar tas gandongnya di atas meja belajarnya dan setelahnya berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa menutupnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuruni anak tangga langkah demi langkah. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya menangkap kakaknya sedang sarapan di meja makan dari tengah-tengah anak tangga. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya tak nampak di mana pun.

"Kakak… mana ayah dan ibu?" tanya Sakura ketika sudah sampai di meja makan. Dia mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan kakaknya yang tengah melahap roti tawar dengan sekali gigitan besar.

Kakaknya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura setelah membiarkan makanannya melewati kerongkongannya. "Sudah pergi karena ada urusan keluarga. Dan mereka akan pulang sedikit larut. Sudah… cepat sarapan! Ini sudah hampir jam 7," ucapnya dan meminum segelas air putih sampai tinggal setengahnya.

Sakura tak banyak bertanya lagi karena kalau tidak dia tidak akan sempat sarapan sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Dengan lahapnya dia memakan roti tawar itu di temani dengan segelas susu coklat di samping kanan piringnya.

**##Watashi no Ai no Monogatari no Saigo ni##**

Di depan mobil BMW Hitam itu terlihat bangunan megah tempat murid-murid menuntut ilmu nantinya dan menjadi penentu masa depan mereka. Dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda beserta sosok laki-laki berambut merah kecoklatan nampak baru saja sampai tepat di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Kakak-adik yang sekilas seperti kembar itu keluar dari dalam mobil secara bersamaan. Tak ayal menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid yang bersekolah di situ.

"Masuklah! Belajar yang benar," nasihat Sasori dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala merah jambu Sakura.

"Pasti."

Dan Sakura segera berjalan menjauhi kakak satu-satunya itu setelah mencium sekilas pipi kakaknya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Mau di jemput?" ucap Sasori sedikit teriak karena Sakura sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Nanti ku hubungi kakak," Sakura membalikan badannya dan menjawab dengan sedikit teriak juga. Melambaikan tangan kanannya dan setelahnya berlari mengejar sosok teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Huufftt… semangat seperti biasanya," tutur lembut Sasori dan menatap punggung adiknya yang paling dia sayangi. Tak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah adiknya segera saja Sasori masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Namun, dia belum berangkat. Sasori memperhatikan ada seseorang di dekat belokan dari sekolah Sakura dengan Motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna Merah beserta pengendaranya. Sesosok laki-laki berpenampilan rapi dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam dengan kaos berwarna hitam juga yang di rangkap dengan jaket berwarna merah sama seperti warna motornya.

Sasori terus memperhatikan seseorang itu dengan kedua alis berkedut. Di dalam hatinya Sasori seperti mengenali sosok jangkung pemilik motor itu. Sosok jangkung seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya tertutup dengan sempurna akibat helm yang dipakai di kepalanya. Sasori sedikit heran dengan arah pandang sosok laki-laki itu. Kendati arah pandangnya tepat pada gerombolan teman-teman adiknya. Entah siapa sebenarnya yang dia perhatikan Sasori tak tahu sama sekali.

Tak mau memikirkan terlebih jauh segera saja Sasori tancap gas dari situ. Pasalnya dia juga hampir terlambat datang ke tempat kerjanya saat ini.

.

.

"Ino… tunggu aku!" ucap Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya.

Seseorang yang di panggil itu memberhentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang beserta satu orang lagi yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan yang tertangkap oleh mata shapire milik seorang gadis bernama Ino ini adalah Sakura yang tengah sedikit berlari kearahnya. Seketika sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Ino.

"Pagiiii… Sakura," teriaknya dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Hosh…hosh… pagi juga," jawab Sakura setelah sampai berada di depan Ino. Memegang dadanya yang sedikit sesak karen habis berlari.

"Jangan berlarian seperti tadi, Sakura. Kalau kau.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indiigo panjang sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Sakura pelan.

"Hmm..tenang saja," ucap Sakura yang mulai kembali bernafas normal setelah berlari-lari tadi dan menggangguk mantap meyakinkan kedua temannya ini.

"Diharap berkumpul semuanya dan berbaris di lapangan! Upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru akan segera di mulai!" tutur tegas ketua osis lewat speaker.

"Cepat..!" ucap Sakura dan menarik tangan kedua temannya dan ikut masuk kedalam barisan khusus murid XI Ips.

Sedangkan pemilik tangan yang ditarik oleh Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Dan selanjutnya suara tegas dan bijaksana mengisi lapangan luas SMA Konoha yang berasal dari Kepala Sekolah di atas mimbar. Upacara sudah di mulai.

**##Watashi no Ai no Monogatari no Saigo ni##**

**Sakura POV**

"Huuufftt… melelahkan. Upacaranya lama sekali tadi… membuatku hampir pingsan saja di tengah teriknya matahari," ucapku dan menumpukan lipatan kedua tanganku di antara lutut-lututku.

O, ya… ceritaku sudah di mulai dari tadi tapi kalian belum mengenal aku. Tokoh utama di dalam cerita ini. Baiklaaaah… perkenalkan namaku adalah Sakura Haruno dari keluarga Haruno. Ayah ku bekerja di sebuah perusahan ternama di Jepang ini, Senju Cooperartion. Sedangkan Ibu ku hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang berwajah sangat imut bernama Sasori Haruno. Kami keluarga yang sederhana. Di bilang kaya tidak, miskin juga tidak. Kami termasuk dalam keluarga menengah dalam perekonomian.

Mengenai diriku sendiri tidak ada yang spesial. Just ordinary girl. Hanya saja… bisa di bilang otak ku ini sangat jenius. Memang terbukti aku mampu menjadi juara bertahan peringkat satu di sekolah ini. Namun, itu semua butuh perjuangan yang sangat keras. Aku harus ulet dalam belajar.

Menurut teman-teman ku yang tidak 'kenal' aku dari dalam pasti menganggap kalau aku ini seorang gadis yang sangat, sangat sempurna. Memiliki otak yang jenius, berwajah cantik, berkpribadian anggun, keluarga yang lumayan kaya. Apalagi yang kurang? Tidak ada. Mereka mengganggup sangat,sangat beruntung. Namun, satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu mengenai diriku yang sebenarnya.

Yaitu tubuhku… fisikku lemah. Mereka tak tahu jika nilai praktekku dalam bidang olah raga sangat rendah karena di tutupi dengan nilai tertulis dalam bidang itu yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Namun, hanya sedikit orang saja yang tahu akan hal ini. Salah satunya seperti mereka bertiga yang sedang duduk di depan dan di sampingku. Mereka bertiga adalah teman terbaikku.

Aku menyayangi mereka seperti saudara ku sendiri. Mereka semua adalah Ino…teman sebangku ku. Lalu Hinata dan Tenten. Aku berteman dengan mereka semenjak masuk ke sekolah ini. Kenapa? Karena aku hampir tak punya teman dulu. Aku selalu sendiri. Baru sekarang ini aku menemukan orang sepreti mereka ini. Dan mungkin masih banyak lagi yang dapat aku jadikan teman nanti. Dan juga aku bersyukur dapat satu kelas lagi dengan mereka.

**End Sakura POV**

"Hei… Ino, menurutmu bagaimana teman-teman sekelas kita?" tanya Tenten melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya. Sekarang ini kami semua sedang istirahat di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya sangat lebat. Ada yang bilang jika pohon ini sudah berdiri sejak didirikannya sekolah ini. Sebelum kami semua yang ada di sini dilahirkan. Kalian bisa menebak berapa umur dari pohon ini? Pasti dibalik itu semua menyimpan sebuah hal-hal yang mistis. Ok! Lupakan masalah pohon ini, sekarang kita fokus pada pembicaraan mereka berempat.

"Hmm.." Ino nampak berfikir mengenai kata-kata yang akan dia rangkai dan diucapkan. Menaruh jari telunjuk kirinya di dagunya sedangkan tangan kanannya terlipat di perutnya.

"Apakah ada yang menarik perhatianmu terutama teman laki-laki di kelas kita?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

"Aku rasa tak ada. Biasa-biasa saja. Tapi tak tahu jika di kelas lain mungkin." Ino menjawab dengan asal-asalan.

"Huuu…kau ini," kata Tenten dan menyubit lengan Ino pelan. Hanya pelan saja tetapi nampaknya Ino mengaduh kesakitan. Jelas saja, karena yang mencubitnya adalah juara karate. Sebagaimana pun jika menurut Tenten itu hanya cubitan pelan, beda lain dengan Ino yang tidak mempunyai tenaga seperti itu.

"Sakit tahu… kau harus kurangin kekuatan monstermu itu!" tukas Ino sarkastik.

Sedangkan Tenten menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan cemberut. Membuang muka kepada Ino dan melirik Sakura dan Hinata yang dari tadi diam saja melihat ke arah lapangan. Tempat para anak laki-aki dari kelas XI Ips bermain bola basket.

Tenten mengikuti arah pandang mereka berdua dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum jahil. Aura-aura jahat menguar dari belakang tubuhnya, dan dirinya terkikik sendiri. Ino yang melihat wajah Tenten sedikit mundur dan mencengkram lengan Hinata.

"Yang mana, Hinata?" celetuk Tenten tiba-tiba dan berangsur mendekati Hinata yang berwajah polos, terlampau polos.

"Rambut coklat… dia… lumayan keren.. sepertinya aku- eh…apa yang tadi kau tanyakan Tenten?" Hinata baru tersadar jika omongannya meracau kemana-mana tetapi sesuai dengan kata hatinya sekarang.

"Heeeee… boleh juga pilihanmu. Dan lihat itu- wow lemparan three point. Hebat juga dia," ucap Tenten dan terkikik sendiri. Dirinya memang senang jika ada hal-hal yang seperti ini. Saling menggoda teman sendiri terutama Hinata yang paling mudah memerah wajahnya jika berbicara mengenai orang yang di suka.

"Tenten kau menggodaku lagi… kau 'kan sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya padaku waktu itu," tutur Hinata dengan suara lembut khas miliknya. Dirinya sedikit kesal dan berwajah masam. Sungguh bukan wajah manis seperti yang selalu Hinata perlihatkan.

"Heeheee… maaf, maaf.. aku lupa."

"Sakuraaaa~" Suara yang lemah dan parau terdengar memanggil sebuah nama.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba menatap wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

Sedangkan Hinata, Ino dan Tenten masing-masing nampak terbengong-bengong menatap Sakura. Kedua alis mereka berkedut satu sama lain.

"Apanya, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ada apa tadi memanggilku?" ucap Sakura lagi dan tersenyum. Melirik kesemua wajah teman-temannya dengan kedua mata giok miliknya.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang mulai merasakan perasaan negatif.

"Salah satu dari kalian tadi ada yang memanggilku."

Ketiganya saling melempar pandang aneh dan sedikit takut. Tiba-tiba saja tengkuk mereka masing-masing terasa merinding. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Salah satu dari kami tak ada yang memanggilmu, Sakura. Kau pasti salah dengar," ucap Tenten mewakili semuanya.

"Masa'?"

"Hmm…" Ino dan Hinata mengganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi tadi aku jelas sekali mendengar jika ada yang memanggilku," Sakura ngotot jika dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya jelas.

Sekali lagi Ino dan Hinata menggeleng diikuti Tenten sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar alunan melodi karya Ludwig Van Beethoven-Fur Elise memenuhi seluruh penjuru sekolah ini. Itu adalah tanda jika sudah waktunya masuk. Dan di tambah dengan terdengar lagu itu membuat nyali ketiganya ciut seketika dan langsung buru-buru berdiri. Segera meninggalkan pohon besar itu dengan serta menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka berempat berjalan sangat terburu-buru. Hanya ketiganya sebenarnya, karena Sakura seperti orang yang diseret padahal memang seperti itu.

"Siapa? Jelas sekali aku mendengarnya. Aneh sekali," batin Sakura.

**##Watashi no Ai no Monogatari no Saigo##**

"Baiklah semuanya… namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi. Mulai detik ini dan setahun ke depan aku menjadi wali kelas kalian. Jangan merasa sungkan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan." Seorang laki-laki berumur 30 tahunan itu tersenyum di balik masker yang dia kenakan. Rambut berwarna silver yang melawan gravitasi itu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin yang berasal dari jendela yang sengaja di buka.

Beberapa anak siswi berbisik-bisik dengan wajah senang karena mereka kali ini mendapatkan wali kelas yang masih muda dan tampan. "Baaaiikkk, Guru Hatake," suara serempak anak perempuan. Sedangkan siswa laki-lakinya biasa-biasa saja tetapi ikut mengucapkannya juga.

"Iya, Aburame Shino…apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ucap Kakashi karena melihat salah satu anak didiknya mengacungkan tangannya keatas.

"Tch… sudah hapal nama dan wajah seluruh anak di kelas rupanya," batin Shino.

"Mata pelajaran apa yang guru pegang?" pertanyaan dari Shino itu mewakili pertanyaan yang berada di benak semua anak di kelas itu.

"Hahahaha… guru memegang mata pelajaran yang tak terlalu sulit," tuturnya sedikit bergurau, kedua bola matanya yang satu sama lain berbeda warna tertutup sempurna. Hanya meninggalkan segaris warna hitam saja. Namun malah menciptakan kesan menyeramkan di benak anak-anak sekelas karena suara tawanya yang teredam maskernya. Pirasat buruk mulai memasuki hati semua orang di dalam kelas itu. Di tambah efek background di belakang gurunya yang gelap karena cuaca di luar sedang tak bersahabat. Angin yang berhembus lewat jendela seperti alternatif jalan kematian bagi mereka.

"Mata pelajaran yang ku pegang adalah.."

.

.

"Haaahhh! Aku benci hujan datang," keluh seorang perempuan berambut kuning keemasan. Dia menaruh sebelah telapak kanannya di dahinya, dan kedua matanya terpejam. Menghela nafas berat.

"Aku suka hujan datang," sebuah pendapat yang berlainan meluncur dari bibir gadis berambut cherry itu. Dia menengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari atas langit. Dingin, segar dan basah yang telapak tangannya rasakan saat ini.

"Kau lain dari pada yang lain, Sakura," ucap Ino dan kembali menghela nafas berat.

Kini mereka berdua sedang terjebak di sekolah mereka sendiri. Masih ada beberapa murid yang menunggu sementara waktu sampai hujan yang mengguyur tempat tinggal mereka mereda. Namun, ada juga yang sebagian lebih memilih menerjang guyuran hujan yang sangat deras itu untuk berlari menuju bus sekolah, yang memang di sediakan di sekolah mereka jika terjadi saat-saat seperti ini. Hinata dan Tenten sudah pulang terlebih dahulu melalui jalur bus sekolah karena memang jalur bus itu melewati kawasan rumah mereka. Berbeda dengan Ino dan Sakura yang berbeda jalur dengan arah bus itu.

"Sakura… kau lihat tidak tadi ekspresi teman-teman di kelas kita ketika Pak Hatake mengucapkan mata pelajaran yang dia pegang?" celetuk Ino tiba-tiba setelah sekian lamanya bungkam. Sesekali kedua mata shapire-nya mengerling jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menunggu sesuatu dengan wajah tak sabaran.

"Tentu saja… benar-benar.."

"Sangat tidak elit…hahaahhaa.." ucap Ino memotong ucapan Sakura dan di akhiri dengan tawanya yang menggema di koridor depan sekolah.

"Bukankah kau juga sama saja, Ino?" tukas Sakura.

"Eh…itu… aku.. hanya terkejut saja. Soalnya anak-anak yang lain pada berteriak ketika mendengar suara Pak Hatake mengucapkan mata pelajaran yang dipegangnya, didukung dengan suara petir yang menyambar pohon di samping kelas kita membuat semua anak berteriak," alasan Ino lalu mengerling aneh pada Sakura. "Kecuali kau tentunya," menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

Sedangkan sang empunya sedikit meringis sakit dan mengusap-usap jidatnya sendiri yang sedikit memerah.

"Hahahaha… lucu sekali ekspresi wajah-wajah mereka. Padahal mata pelajaran yang di pegang oleh Pak Hatake tak seburuk itu kan?" tanya Sakura dan menatap langit yang mendung dengan kedua mata emeraldnya.

"Menurutmu tidak dan sebagian orang di kelas yang mungkin punya otak jenius. Dibandingkan dengan aku, sama sekali mata pelajaran yang sangat sulit dan rumit," jawab Ino dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang stress atau mungkin memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Kita tak tahu pasti.

"Hentikan itu! Kau terlihat sangat bukan Ino saja," ucap Sakura dan memandang tak suka dengan kelakuan sahabatnya sendiri.

Tiit..tiiit…

"Akh… mobil jemputanku~" teriak Ino kegirangan seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang di kasihkan permen oleh orang tuanya.

"Kak Sasori susah di hubungi," batin Sakura murung dan sedikit panik. Dia juga sama memperhatikan sebuah jam tangan mungil berbentuk kotak berwarna merah, di jam itu tertera pukul 04.00 sore. Tetapi keadaan langit menunjukan seperti sudah malam.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Ino setelah seluruh badannya masuk ke dalam mobil di bagian belakang.

"Eh… ti-tidak usah. Kak Sasori akan menjemputku sebentar lagi," sergah Sakura dan mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari sebuah benda kotak panjang berwarna hitam, telefon genggam.

"Begitu. Baiklah! Sampai besok," salam Ino pada Sakura dan kemudian memandang ke arah supirnya. Supir itu sudah mengerti dan segera menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi SMA Konoha.

"Apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja yach?" batin Ino sedikit khawatir

.

.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif!" Suara operator itu terdengar begitu mengesalkan bagi gadis berambu merah jambu ini.

"Aarrgghh… Kenapa sekarang malah tidak aktif nomornya," teriak Sakura frustasi. Sakura melihat ke sekeliling, jumlah anak sudah berkurang dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Jika tahu akan begini dia tadi sebaiknya menerima tawaran Ino untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah dengan aman dan tidak takut akan resiko kehujanan.

Menghela nafas berat. "Dipikirkan sekarang pun percuma," ucap Sakura dan memasukan kembali Hp-nya ke dalam saku rok rempelnya. Kedua mata gioknya menatap langit yang terus menerus menjatuhkan air, tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali hujan yang di selingi petir itu akan mereda.

"Terpaksa.." gumam Sakura pelan.

Selanjutnya yang dilakukan oleh Sakura adalah menembus derasnya air hujan. Membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup. Dan dia berjalan dengan santai di tengah guyuran hujan. Meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

.

Seorang pengendara motor berwarna hitam nampak memberhentikan motornya tepat di dekat gerbang SMA Konoha. Sepenuhnya wajahnya tertutupi oleh helm yang juga berwarna hitam. Dan tepat ketika dia mematikan mesin motornya, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berjalan dengan santainya keluar melewati gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi. Seragam yang di kenakannya sudah basah.

"Me ni mieru.." ucap pengendara sepeda motor itu dengan lafal bahasa asing dan kemudian menghidupkan kembali mesin motornya. Mengikuti dengan pelan sosok seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Dingin sekali.." gumam Sakura dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Badannya sudah mengigil dan bibirnya sudah sedikit membiru karena kedinginan. Pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang dan dia memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Pengendara motor yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti.

"Harus bertahan.." ucap Sakura lemah dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, namun kali ini sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada tembok, merabanya. Dan pengendara motor itu pun kembali mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah baby face nampak terlihat gusar di tempat duduknya di dalam kantor tempat dia bekerja saat ini. Pasalnya dia merasakan pirasat buruk. Perasaannya benar-benar tak mengenakan, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Dia seperti melupakan suatu hal yang sangat, sangat penting namun dia tak mengingatnya.

Dan seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di depannya nampak memperhatikan dirinya. "Apa ada masalah, Sasori?" tanyanya dan mendekati orang yang di panggil Sasori tersebut.

Sasori tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Yeah..begitulah."

"Apa?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Entahlah… sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting hari ini."

"Begitu…"

Diam sejanak.

"Diluar hujan sangat deras sekali, pasti sangat dingin udaranya di luar sana," celetuk tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

".." Sasori terdiam kembali memikirkan hal apa yang di lupakannya.

Ayolah! Sasori, kenapa kau tak ingat sama sekali apa yang kau lupakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin?" tawar lawan biacaranya lagi.

"Yeah!" balasan Sasori pendek dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku dengar ada menu teh baru."

"Hn.."

"Teh herbal dengan sehelai kelopak bunga sakura di atasnya sebagai ciri khasnya."

"Bunga sakura?" tanya Sasori yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Benar. Teh dengan di atasnya di taruh sehelai kelopak bunga sakura."

"Sakura? Di hujan luar. Seharusnya jika dia mau di jemput menghubungi aku," gumam Sasori.

"Eh.. apa?" tanya wanita itu.

Dengan segera Sasori merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah telefon genggam. Setelah melihatnya ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena baru teringat jika telefon genggamnya segaja dimatikan ketika rapat tadi pagi, dan belum dihidupkannya lagi sampai sekarang.

Dengan panik segera saja Sasori menghidupkannya, menunggu beberapa saat sampai ada tampilan walpaper dirinya dan adiknya sendiri. Dan selang beberapa detik banyak jumlah pesan yang masuk, yang semuanya didominasi oleh Sakura. Dibukanya pesan itu dan isinya meminta dirinya untuk menjemputnya di sekolah. Tetapi jam di pesan itu sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu.

"Maaf. Aku tak ikut jadi pergi denganmu. Aku harus menjemput adikku di sekolahnya," ujar Sasori dan dengan segera meninggalkan wanita itu. Menaiki elevator menuju lantai dasar untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Uhm.. baiklah!" ujar wanita itu.

"Semoga saja dia tidak nekat membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup," batin Sasori panik.

.

.

"Haah… haahh.. kepalaku berat sekali rasanya," keluh Sakura yang masih berada di pinggir jalan. Dia kembali berhenti dan menatap kedua tangannya yang sudah gemetar dan di ujung masing-masing jarinya sudah mengkerut. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan telefon genggamnya. "Mati.."

Dan sedetik kemudian telefon genggamnya meluncur dengan mulus membentur jalanan aspal yang becek. Tangan gadis itu licin dan tak mampu memegang erat telefon genggamnya sendiri. Telefon genggamnya basah karena terendam air.

Gadis itu mencoba berjongkok untuk memungutnya dan mengambil telefonnya sendiri. Namun, kejadian berikutnya tubuh gadis itu yang membentur jalanan. Pingsan.

Seorang pengendara motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna hitam yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang melihat semua kejadian itu dan segera melajukan motornya mendekati Sakura. Berhenti tepat di samping tubuh gadis itu.

Pengendara motor itu adalah seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap. Dia membuka jaket kulit hitamnya sendiri dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sakura. Mengantongi telefon genggamnya dan kejadian berikutnya adalah tubuh Sakura di gendong di depan dada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu agak sedikit kesusahan ketika menaikan Sakura ke motornya baru setelah itu dirinya sendiri. Dan tak lama kemudian motor itu melaju kencang menembus guyuran hujan. Sakura yang berada di belakangnya setengah tak sadarkan diri dan sedikit membuka kedua matanya. Namun, karena dia sudah tak kuat lagi akhirnya semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap. Tetapi dapat di rasakannya kedua tangannya menghangat karena digenggam oleh laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya itu.

.

.

**Bersambung..**

**^Me ni Mieru : Terlihat**

_**Baiklah..! aku mengeluarkan fic ini karena aku ingin berbagi cerita dengan kalian semua. Mengenai arti dari judul itu sendiri adalah jika dalam bhs inggris berarti 'The End of My Love Stories'.**_

_**Semoga fic nie dpt mnynangkan reader semua, di tambh chara utama di sini adalah chara kesayanganku, Haruno Sakura. Lalu mengenai pair akan di bahas di chap depan.**_

_**Dan reader semua silahkan menebak siapa sosok laki-laki yang berada di dalam mimpi Sakura dan yang menolongnya di akhir tadi. Karena akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya.**_

_**Kemudian aku ingin mengucapkan jika aku kembali dari masa semi-hiatus ku. Akan aku update fic-ficku yang terbengkalai. Dan fic ini menjadi awal pembuka bagi update'an ficku yang lain.**_

_**Ku ucapkan terima kasih dan salam kembali dariku..**_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**_

**REVIEWS**


End file.
